Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a display control apparatus and a control method for the display control apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technique useful for a user interface of a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital equipment having a display unit with a touch panel that allows intuitive operation is introduced to the market. Generally, the user of such digital equipment uses the equipment by placing a finger on an object on the touch panel.
For example, according to a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-100809, the user scrolls the screen by touching an object displayed on the touch panel with a finger. The screen is scrolled as the user moves the position of the finger. Further, if the user quickly flicks the finger in one direction, inertial scroll can be started in that direction.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-43247 discusses a method used when a plurality of images, displayed at the same time, is scrolled. According to this method, horizontal lines are arranged and displayed in different density in the scroll direction. This display effect helps the user understand the scroll direction.
Further, there is also a method that adds depth to the display items. According to this method, a display item, such as an image, is slanted when it is displayed. Thus, when the user scrolls the screen, more depth is added in the scroll direction.
However, when the user desires to perform a drag operation to find a display item, if the degree of slant of the display items is changed, the user may not be able to easily find the display item. This is because the visibility regarding the display items may be reduced if the degree of slant of the display items is changed.
Thus, the display item may be slanted only under limited conditions such as not during the drag operation. However, if the user continuously flicks the touch panel, the display item may be slanted and back again to the original position at short intervals. In such a case, the visibility is also reduced.